


Clones Left Behind

by RenkonNairu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crying, Eating bugs, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post Season 5, Post Series, Self-Harm, lighting ones self on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: There was a lot of work still to do before everyone could really enjoy the peace.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Clones Left Behind

Entrapta hugged Hordak’s harm. Real Hordak, not Wrong Hordak. Her Hordak. Her Lab Partner. She was so happy to have him back with her. 

Adora and the others seemed happy too. The four of them had split off and were planning a road trip across the universe. 

Everyone was happy. 

“Ahhhh~! Where is Prime!?”

Well, not everyone. 

Some people were confused. Very, very confused. And because they were confused, they were also panicking. 

Entrapta looked over at a group of clones. 

One had his arms drawn up to his chest, fingers curled inward, shoulders narrowing, trying to make himself appear as small as possible as he shrunk in fear away from a butterfly. Backing up as it fluttered menacingly nearer to him. “What is that!?”

Another had lifted up the skirt of his robe and thrown it over the top of his head. 

While a third had taken off his boots, curled up in the grass and was sucking on the big toe of his foot, making quiet hiccup sounds as tears trickled out of his eyes. 

One had their arms thrown open wide and was running around in circles screaming, “Where are you!?”

While yet another was clawing at his ears, talons making bloody gashes in the sensitive membrane. “I cannot hear you! I cannot hear anyone! I am cut off! Brother! Brother!”

One of the calmer ones knelt down on the ground, watching a cricket hop in the glass. He stared at it curiously, not knowing what it was. Eyes wide, and sparkling with the wonder of a child, the clone picked up the cricket and popped the creature in his mouth. He swallowed without chewing, then made a disgusted face. “It wiggled.”

Somewhere off in the distance, closer to the spire, another clone was dousing himself with ship’s propellant. “Where’s is Horde Prime!?” He cried. “I cannot hear his voice! I am alone! We are all alone! Pri~ime!” Then lit himself on fire. 

Entrapta watched Wrong Hordak run from one group of hysterical bothers to another. “My brothers, be calm! All will be well!”

But they weren’t listening to him. Most couldn’t even hear him over their own panics. 

Entrapta looked up at Hordak. There was a lot of work still to do before everyone could really enjoy the peace. 

…

END


End file.
